Battle in the Chapel
by catlover55
Summary: ONESHOT


Battle at the Chapel  
  
By: Catlover55  
  
Disclaimer: My fanfiction is not affilated with the works of Rumiko Takahashi. She owns all the rights!  
  
This is set a few years in the future. From Inuyasha's point of view.  
  
Inuyasha stood at an altar. He looked at his watch. Five minutes until...  
  
Damn... These pants are chaffing my... everything! I still don't see why I had to wear Tuxedo. Why can't I wear my normal thing. I have to wear a tie too? This is just too much!  
  
Hey! what's that noise?  
  
(Sounds of protest are heard from one chapel over)  
  
"Gay marriage is wrong!"   
  
"This is ruining the sanctity of marriage!"  
  
"Get out! Get out! You're ruining my beautiful ceremony!" A woman's voice cried.  
  
"You don't deserve a beautiful ceremony! This isn't real love!" A another voice was heard.   
  
How annoying. I hope this doesn't interfere with Kagome's ceremony. I've got a feeling that this is a big deal to her. Come on Kagome, step on it. I want some cake already.  
  
"You weren't invited! Get out! You losers wouldn't know love if it bit you in the..." Another female voice sounded.  
  
"We're saving your soul! Come on! You can back out right now! Repent your sin!"  
  
"Get OUT!" The first female voice was heard again.  
  
"You may have love, but not true love! You wouldn't marry your sister or your dog just because you love them!" Another protestor was heard.  
  
Hey! who in the do they think they are?  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY CHAPEL!" an old woman voice was heard.  
  
"Fine go to hell." one of the protestors barked back as the lot of them walked out.  
  
The wedding music started to play in the chapel that Inuyasha was in.  
  
Here she comes! Wow, she does look pretty in that dress. She looks happy. She's smiling at me. I can see her through that veil.  
  
Hey, I can still hear those people. They aren't important right now... but... I can't help but hear them.  
  
"Hey! There's another wedding in here!"  
  
I shuddered. I hope their not planning on busting in here. Kagome will be really upset if I beat them up.  
  
"I bet this one isn't legitimate either!"  
  
"Let's save them!"  
  
NO! Don't come in here! Don't come in here! I don't want to have to beat you up. I don't want to make Kagome mad! NOT TODAY!  
  
Okay. Here she is. The preacher can say his speech and we can get out of here. Hurry! Hurry! They're going to come in here! Kagome's still smiling. She doesn't hear them. She really is beautiful.  
  
BAM! six people in ugly T-shirts with crosses on them busted in. Kagome's turning towards them. She's shocked. What's she going to do? She's glaring at them. Okay! She's turning back around. Maybe things will still be fine.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" A dumb blonde girl is has the guts to scream at me. What should I do? How can I avoid pissing Kagome off.  
  
"Cindy!" A boy is scolding her. Maybe he'll stop her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cursed." Oh no! he's not stopping her.  
  
"This marriage is clearly wrong!" A girl with long brown hair is yelling at us now.  
  
"You are just supposed to get married to other humans. Of THE OPPOSITE SEX!"  
  
"I am a man." I say as calmly as I can.  
  
"You're making my mother cry, and you're ruining my wedding. GET OUT!" Kagome shrieks at them.  
  
"She should cry for you! I'm sure GOD is crying for you too!" A teenage boy is yelling at Kagome. I oughta rip out his voice box and shove it up his... but should I?  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome looks like she's really mad. But not at me for once! HA Ha! I know what she wants.  
  
"Way ahead of you, sister!" I say, as I encroach upon them.  
  
"SISTER?! Now That's just sick!" The teenage boy says.   
  
I'll show him sick.  
  
BAM! BANG!  
  
AHH! OWW! STOP THAT!  
  
KRAK!   
  
Haha. These whimps will be down in no time. I HOPE Kagome doesn't get mad at me for this. Sure is fun though.  
  
Oh! Nevermind. She's head-butting that Cindy girl. Oh man! Are they taping this! Oh yes! THEY ARE! I LOVE KAGOME'S PARENTS FOR THIS!   
  
Haha. Kagome's kicking Cindy now. This is going to be the best wedding video ever! 


End file.
